tokyo_ghoul_frostfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy (Tamonira)
''Freddy (Tamonira Atakita) '"Oh, I'm not going to eat you. I aready have enough power for a Kakuja. I'm just going to show you what real pain is. Then you can tell me you know pain. That is if you survive..."' OROGINS'' Tamonira Atakita or commonly known as Freddy, is the smaller brother of Yamori (Jason) and second successor to the White Suit Clan. He was born as Kuutari Oomari, but changed his name, so CCG would not track him down. He is known for trapping ghouls, torturing them and keeping them alive for months, before eating them. He is known by various names, including the Red Spider, Claw and more. When he was just a child, his brother Yamori left the house to g on his own. He heard many tales of his elder brother having his own clan and being one of the strongest ghouls out there. He had sworn revenge on the CCG after what he heard they did to Yamori. He grew up on his own until leaving Tokyo at the age of 17. He then created his own clan, he called Sliver. This clan was known for being one of the scariest Gourmet clans out there. He did not feel any compassion for anyone except a girl called Amy. The only downside was that she was human. And if told the other ghouls, they would shun him and be ashamed. This would result in the loss of his hard - earned clan. Years after secretly communicating with the girl without telling her he was a ghoul, he visited the gourmet house to find horrors. They were torturing Amy. He burst into a violent rage, killing all ghouls in sight and eating their bodies. He tuned to Amy and she looked at him in disgust. She ran away and after he followed her, she tried to fight back. He was trying to apologise, but she didn't hear him. It was too late. A passing ghoul snatched her away. Tamorina tried to follow him but wasn't fast enough. He later found the ghoul eating her dead body and broke inside. He fell to the ground crying blood. He then looked at the ghoul and transformed into Kakuja mode. He ate the ghoul and vowed to torture any ghoul that he see fit. Using his past as his redeemer he had tortured more that 300 ghouls every year and was known for using metal claws that had been given to him from his elder brother, Yamori. This is where he earned the name Jason. He worked at the White Suit Clan as his elder brother's secret assassin until he was found out by the CCG in a failed mission to assassinate Ken Kaneki. He was then disowned by Yamori and sent out of the White Suits. While searching for stranded humans, he was captured by the CCG after 3 months of tracking him down. The CCG held him in a Ghoul Containment Unit for 1 year until further notice. There he became the strongest ghoul in the unit by taking on anyone that wanted to claim the name. The CCG classed him as a SSS ghoul and tracked him down. They then brainwashed him to work for them on their side, tracking down ghouls.